None
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: anoo... ini judul kagak nyambung, Kuu sendiri bingung mau kasih judul apa. 2 cute uke yang paling di incar, Naruto dan Kyuubi. all seme yang berebut untuk mendapatkan hati keduanya. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, pemuda ceria yang akan menuntut ilmu di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah favorite yang hamper seluruh muridnya adalah anak-anak orang kaya. Kenapa hamper semua? Karena pemuda pirang aka sang tokoh utama adalah murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa karena kemampuan bela dirinya, tapi bukan berarti otaknya nggak pintar (baca: cukup pintar) meskipun di sekolah elite tersebut, dia termasuk orang yang bodoh [dihajar NFC].

Dia jauh-jauh merantau dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo, hanya untuk memenuhi undangan beasiswa dari Konoha Gakuen. Dengan kata lain, Naruto hanya hidup sebatang kara di Tokyo. Meninggalkan Minato, Kushina serta Kurama, selaku ayah, ibu dan adik satu-satunya. Di Tokyo, Naruto ditinggal sementara di rumah saudara jauh ibunya, yang anak-anaknya juga bersekolah di Konoha Gakeun. (baca: sodara yang kaya).

"hari ini, bukankah hari pertamamu di Konoha Gakuen, kenapa belum bersiap siap Gaara?" Tanya sang ibu, Karura. Melihat putra bungsunya masih memakai piyama dan hendak sarapan bersama.

"sebentar ibu, aku lapar." Tanpa mempedulikan Karura, Karin dan Sasori, Gaara segera duduk, dan mengambil sarapannya.

"dasar kau ini. Pemalas sekali sih." Gerutu Karin, sang kakak pertama. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mendengus melihat tingkah polah adiknya.

"lalu, mana Naruto? Apa belum bangun?"

"dasar anak itu, udah numpang, bersikap seenaknya aja." Gerutu Karin [lagi]

"shh… jangan keras-keras, nanti ayah bisa denger." Sasori mengingatkan kakaknya, nggak mau kakaknya kena masalah, sedangkan Gaara terlihat cuek dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"selamat pabi bibi, kak Karin, kak Saso dan Gaara" Sapa Naruto sambil membungkuk, dia terlihat sudah rapih dengan seragam barunya yang terlihat sangat pas di dirinya, tampan dan menawan. Karin aja dibuat melongo. Sedangakan Sasori dan Karura sedikit tak menyangkan. Gaara? Dia cuek bebek, meskipun di dalam hati dia cukup terkejut juga melihat betapa tampannya sepupunya ini.

"pagi. Kamu sudah rapi, sarapan dulu." Balas Karura, sebagai nyonya rumah dia haruslah ramah. Takut sang suami menegurnya jika tidak ramah.

"tidak usah bibi, mulai hari ini, Naru akan tinggal diasrama bi. Tadi Naru udah bilang ke paman, terima kasih udah ijinin Naru tinggal disini selama beberapa hari ini. Permisi bi" Naruto membungkuk pamit, ya, mulai hari ini, Naruto akan menempati salah satu kamar diasrama putra. Undangan khusus itu memang membuatnya mendapatkan pelayanan yang lebih.

Naruto segera berangkat ke Konoha Gakuen. Dia berjalan kaki, padahal jarak Konoha Gakuen dengan rumah yang ditinggalinya sementara ini cukup jauh.

Hari masih pagi, udaranyapun cukup dingin, karena sekarang sudah dipenghujung musim semi [moga aja author nggak salah itung dan nggak salah urutannya. Amin _/|\_], Naruto merapatkan jaket orange kesayangannya. Untuk mencapai sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki, Naruto butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit.

_-to: My Lovely Mom_

_-from: Naru-boy_

_Ibu, hari ini Naru udah mulai masuk sekolah._

_Mulai hari ini juga, Naru tinggal di asrama._

_Salam buat ayah dan adek._

_Aku tunggu dia tahun depan._

Send.

Naruto mengirimkan e-mail untuk keluarganya yang ada di Hokkaido.

A/N: Naruto punya adek, namanya Kyuubi, dia anak yang cerdas, karena itu, meski usia Naruto dan Kyuubi terpaut 3 tahun, itu nggak jadi masalah buat Naruto, meski Kyuubi sekarang menjadi adek kelasnya yang tepat satu tingkatan dibawahnya. Kyuubi diberi kelebihan otak jenius oleh Tuhan, sedangkan Naruto diberi kelebihan fisik yang bagus oleh Tuhan, maka dari itu, Naruto bisa mempelajari berbagai jenis material art dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Naruto bodoh, karena dia tipe orang yang nggak mau mencolok, jadi kemampuan otaknya sedikit dia sembunyikan.

Back to story, setelah mengirim e-mail ke ibundanya tercinta, Naruto segera berlari kecil. Itung-itung sekalian olah raga gitu. Nggak lupa pasang headset buat dengerin lagu. Paling asik olah raga thu sambil dengerin lagu. Apalagi kalo lari, beuh enak banget thu [pengalaman author dulu]. Meskipun begitu, harus tetap hati-hati, biar nggak ganggu pengguna jalan yang lainnya.

_-to: Naru-boy_

_-from: Kyuu-chan_

_Siap kakak… _

_Pokoknya tunggu aku ya. _

_Aku pasti bisa susulin kakak deh. ^^b_

Naruto yang membaca e-mail balasan dari adeknya hanya tersenyum senang, meskipun kalau nanti berkumpul, pasti ada aja yang diributin. Nah kalo udah pisah, rasanya pasti kangen banget gitu [ini nih, kehidupan author yang sebenernya. Begitulah sodara yang asik, kalo ketemu saling menyiksa. Hahaha #ketawa nista] oke, kembali ke jalan cerita. Berhenti, Naruto berhenti berlari dan membalas e-mail dari adeknya

_-to: Kyuu-chan_

_-from: Naru-boy_

_Iya rubah. :D_

_Kupegang omonganmu ini._

_Yosha, aku jalan dulu ya.. ^^_

_Jagain ibu dan ayah._

Send.

Setelah mengirim balasannya, Naruto segera mematikan music dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Karena sebentar lagi dia tiba di sekolah elite tersebut. Konoha Gakuen melakukan system asrama, terutama bagi murid beasiswa seperti Naruto. Murid yang bukan dari murid beasiswa dibebaskan untuk memilih, mereka mau tinggal diasrama atau tidak. Sedangkan murid beasiswa haruslah tinggal di asrama, dan mereka boleh pulang setiap sebulan sekali dan setiap musim liburan. Mulai hari ini Naruto akan tinggal di asrama. Barang-barang yang akan dia gunakan sudah dikirim ke asrama.

Amazing.

Itulah salah satu kata yang melintas di kepala Naruto setelah dia tiba di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen, sekolah terelite yang ada di Jepang, sekolah yang menjadi impian para jenius dan juga anak orang kaya, Konoha Gakuen sendiri bukanlah sekolah negeri milik pemerintah, melainkan salah satu aset berharga milik Konoha Corp. yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha. keluarga yang terkenal kejeniusan otaknya dan juga kekuasaannya. Naruto sempat terpaku sejenak di depan gerbang, dia sempat merasa takut. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan dia salah masuk sekolah lagi.

Itulah yang ditakutkan Naruto, tapi setelah melihat lambang Konoha Gakuen yang berupa sebuah tongkat yang menopang bola dunia yang dililit oleh dua ekor naga terbang yang perkasa, Naruto yakin. Tongkat berwarna emas keperakan, bola dunianya berwarna biru shappire, sedangkan dua naga terbang yang memiliki sayap itu berwarna emas putih keperakan. Benar-benar menakjubkan [pikiran author gila, tapi lambang yang author jabarkan itu pernah sekali muncul di mimpi author lho].

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Karena Kuu bingung mau kasih judul apa, jadi ya nggak Kuu kasih judul deh.

Ada saran minna-tachi?

Semoga kalian suka sama cerita Kuu yang satu ini.

Dimana dua uke super duper imut dan paling di incar, dikelilingi para pangeran sekolah yang sepertinya –bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi pasti- tersepona sama aura mereka.., nyahaha.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"waaw… menakjubkan sekali. Aku masih belum percaya, kalo aku diundang. DIUNDANG lho ya. Aku bahkan nggak pernah bermimpi akan masuk ke sekolah se-elite ini sebelumnya. Tuhan, Engkau sungguh adil." Gumam Naruto pelan, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke aula utama, tempat yang digunakan untuk melakukan upacara penyambutan murid baru. Sebelumnya, Naruto merapikan dulu penampilannya, takutnya ntar malah malu-maluin kalo nggak dirapikan.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke aula tersebut, Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya selalu diperhatikan oleh murid-murid yang di lewatinya. 'padahal tadi aku udah rapiin penampilanku deh. Kenapa masih pada ngeliatin ya.' Batin Naruto, merasa risih juga karena dari tadi diliatin mulu.

"yo. Kau juga murid kelas satu ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat pekat model jabrik, hamper serupa model rambutnya dengan Naruto, pemuda tersebut memakai tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"iya. Kamu juga?" Tanya Naruto balik, pemuda yang menyapanya tadi datang bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas, matanya terlihat mengantuk. Dan seorang lagi, pemuda yang bertubuh gempal, sedang asik menikmati snack kripik kentangnya.

"kami juga kelas satu, mau bareng ke aula nggak? krauk.. krauk.." jawab pemuda bertubuh gempal tersebut. Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"oh ya, namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Salam kenal"

"aku Chouji Akimichi. Krauk.. krauk.. salam kenal ya."

"ck. Aku Shikamaru Nara."

"salam kenal juga, namaku Naruto Namikaze." Di hari pertama sekolah, sudah mendapatkan tiga kenalan yang kelihatannya cukup baik, Naruto merasa senang dengan kenalan barunya, tapi dia juga sedikit cemas, apakah teman barunya ini nggak akan mempermasalahkan statusnya yang hanya murid biasa saja? Entahlah.

"Namikaze? Itu keluarga mana? Kok aku jarang dengar sih?" Tanya Chouji yang udah selesai makan kripiknya. Kiba dan Shikamaru terlihat mendengarkan apa yang akan dijawab Naruto.

"hehehe… keluargaku. Aku nggak seperti kalian kok, aku dari keluarga biasa-biasa aja. Aku sekolah disini cuman karena mendapatkan undangan. Uhm.. aku ini murid beasiswa." Aku Naruto, sedikit gugup juga sebenarnya, dia melihat ekspresi apa yang akan di tunjukan oleh teman barunya tersebut. Terlihat mereka tak mempermasalahkannya.

"wah, berarti kamu ini jenius dong ya." Celetuk Kiba. Merasa iri juga dengan kemampuan otak yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"nggak kok. Aku dapat beasiswa karena prestasi non akademikku, bukan karena otakku. Hehehe" jelas Naruto sambil memberikan senyum charmingnya, yang sukses membuat siswi bahkan siswa (termasuk Kiba, Shika, Chouji) yang meliatnya merona terpesona. Karena kedahsyatan dari efek senyum charming khas keluarga Namikaze #plak [lebay deh lu! baka author].

"waw…" satu kata yang muncul dari mulut ketiga teman baru Naruto setelah melihat senyumannya.

"hm? Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto innocent. Bener-bener nggak tau apa yang terjadi.

"senyumanmu.. bener-bener dahsyat Naru, lihat para siswi sampe ada yang pingsan karena melihat senyumanmu itu." Kiba merangkul bahu Naruto dan menunjukan pada Naruto efek dari senyuman khasnya itu.

"apa itu berarti buruk?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"berarti kau tampan." Celetuk Shikamaru yang terkenal jarang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sedangkan Chouji mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

Lalu Naruto?

Hanya bisa cengo karena di bilang tampan. Hahaha, masa dibilang tampan malah cengo sih Nar? Alasanya? Karena di Hokkaido, ibunda tercintanya nggak pernah bilang kalo Naruto itu tampan, yang ada Naruto malah selalu di bilang muka preman oleh Kushina, sang bunda.

"hahaha… kalian ini, becandanya nggak lucu. Aku tau aku jelek, jadi jangan bilang aku ini tampan deh." Tawa Naruto hambar, bikin ketiga temannya sweatdrop aja.

"yah, terserah kaulah." Mereka berempat segera jalan menuju ke aula utama.

.

.

.

Murid-murid sudah berkumpul di tengah ruang aula utama, terlihat semuanya adalah orang-orang kelas atas, hanya beberapa yang murid beasiswa seperti Naruto. Bahkan dia bisa melihat sepupunya, Gaara, yang sedang berdiri di podium, karena dia yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat mengikuti ujian masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Gaara tengah memberikan pidatonya,

"ternyata dia sangat digilai para siswi ya." Gumam Naruto, yang masih bisa didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"dia teman sekelasku di Konoha Junior High School. Memang dia siswa yang jenius juga popular dikalangan para gadis." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Naruto mengangguk mendengar cerita Shikamaru. Meskipun Gaara adalah sepupunya, tapi Naruto tak pernah mengenal Gaara lebih dekat, selain karena status social mereka yang berbeda jauh, juga karena keluarga Gaara jarang sekali pulang ke Hokkaido, dikarenakan pekerjaan Kazekage, sang paman.

"yah, dia memang benar-benar cool sih. Jadi nambah lagi deh daftar pangeran-pangeran es." Celetuk Kiba.

"pangeran?" Tanya Naruto, nggak tau apa-apa. Baiklah, masalah pangeran es akan dijelaskan oleh Kiba.

"yap. 'Pangeran-pangeran es'. Mereka adalah sekumpulan siswa-siswa kelas satu seperti kita, tapi mereka popular, cool, dari anak orang kaya semua, bahkan tahun ini, ada si kembar pewaris Konoha corp. yang masuk ke Konoha Gakuen.

Pangeran es, atau Ice Prince's, adalah sekumpulan murid cowok yang terdiri dari Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha, yang notabene si kembar dari Konoha Corp. padahal Itachi itu bukanlah cowok yang dingin meskipun irit bicara seperti adik kembarnya, lalu ada Hyuuga Neji, pangeran dari keluarga Hyuuga. Calon pewaris Byakugan Corp.

Uzumaki Nagato, dari klan Uzumaki, keluarga tertua yang masih menjunjung tinggi adat jepang kuno. Dia sangat jago dalam berkuda dan berpedang. Pangeran klan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan wibawa dan kebijaksanaannya, meskipun sikapnya yang dingin dan irit bicara. Ada juga Sabaku Gaara, dari keluarga Sabaku, adik dari Sabaku Sasori, kakak kelas kita. Meski Gaara masuk ke dalam grup Ice Prince's, tapi Sasori tidak, selain karena dia meiliki sifat yang berbeda 180o dari adiknya, juga karena dia kakak kelas kita. Tapi mereka berdua sangatlah kompak jika harus membuat robot.

Pernah meraih juara 1 tingkat internasional saat mereka masih SMP. Lalu yang terakhir ada Kimimaro Senju, cucu dari Tobirama Senju. Keluarga Senju sangatlah terkenal akan keahliannya dalam bidang kesehatan, dan Kimimaro salah satu cucu yang sangat dibanggakan oleh keluarga Senju karena kecerdasan otaknya dalam bereksperimen dan mengolah obat-obatan herbal.

Dan itulah para member dari IP (baca: sebutan Ice Prince's)" jelas Kiba panjang lebar, sampai membuat Shikamaru nyaris tertidur sambil berdiri [wah, emangnya bisa ya? #bisa kok]

"ya ampun… ternyata seperti itu ya." Saking bingungnya mau jawab apa, akhirnya Naruto hanya bilang begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Hahh…. Maaf ya, Kuu potong di sini, hehehe.

Gimana? Ceritanya aneh ya? Gak menarik kan?

Kuu tau itu. Kuu juga udah merasa ada yang nggak beres sama cerita ini. Ha-ahh…

thanks banget yang udah mau baca ama review... karena Kuu juga bingung ma judulnya, jadi tetep Kuu kasih judul 'none'

Semoga kalian suka deh. Next chap?

Review? Sankyuu na. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ternyata pidato dari Gaara telah selesai, dan sekarang mereka semua dipersilahkan bubar untuk melihat kelas yang akan mereka tempati di papan pengumuman.

"hey, ayo kita lihat, kita dikelas berapa." Ajak Chouji semangat, Naruto segera menyusul Chouji dan Kiba, diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat malas. Naruto berjalan bersejajar ama Shikamaru.

"hey Shika, kenapa kamu selalu terlihat mengantuk? Apa setiap harinya kamu selalu tidur malam?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seperti itu.

"hahh… bisa dibilang begitu, ayah selalu meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang menurutnya rumit, mana aku disuruh jadi hacker pula." Naruto tersenyum mendengar cerita Shikamaru.

"enak ya. Bisa browsing terus. Tapi dampaknya buat kesehatan kan nggak bagus juga kalo kamu keseringan begadang.."

"emang iya, tapi mau gimana lagi, aku juga suka dengan kerjaan yang ayah berikan kok." Jawab Shikamaru, memperlihatkan sedikit semangatnya.

"hehehe… kalo udah semangat begitu sih, apapun pasti terasa ringan."

"hoooi… kita semua satu kelas lhoo.." Chouji terlihat berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Kiba berjalan santai dibelakang Chouji.

"wah? Benarkah?" Naruto merasa senang jika itu memang benar. Jadi dia tetap bisa sekelas dengan teman teman barunya ini.

"tapi.. kita juga satu kelas dengan member IP. Cih menyebalkan sekali." Protes Kiba, kurang suka jika harus satu kelas dengan para pangeran sekolah yang baru.

"yah.. apa mau dikata, kita kan nggak bisa memilih kelas, masih untung kita berempat bisa sekelas." Sela Shikamaru di saat Kiba ingin melanjutkan protesnya, Naruto tertawar renyah saat melihat wajah Kiba yang sedngan merajuk begitu.

"dasar, benar apa kata Shika kan Kiba… ya udah, ayo kita ke kelas. Nanti kita bisa kena hukum dari sensei kalo kita telat masuk ke kelas." Ajak Naruto, segera berjalan sejajar dengan Chouji, karena dia nggak tau dimana letak kelas barunya.

"jadi, kita di kelas idaman?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"yah, bisa dibilang begitu, padahal otakku ini pas-pasan" aku kiba, bilang aja kalo kau itu bodoh [di gigit Akamaru.]

"kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"kelas 1-1, kelas favorite. Karena dikelas itu berisi orang-orang jenius, kaya dan juga orang-orang keren." Jawab Chouji, Naruto Nampak berpikir.

"mungkinkah aku salah masuk kelas?" Tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"apa maksudmu?"

"jika kelas itu memang berisi orang-orang yang disebutkan Chouji tadi, kemungkinannya sangat besar kalo aku salah masuk kelas. Aku ini nggak jenius, kaya ataupun keren. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke kelas 1-1." Jelas Naruto panjang.

"hmmm.. tapi tadi aku check berulang kali kok, di urutan nomer 21 ada namamu, Naruto Namikaze. Mungkin karena kamu murid beasiswa." Jawab Chouji ngasal banget.

"heh? Aku dapat beasiswakan bukan karena kecerdasaan otakku."

"yah, tapi yang jelas di papan pengumuman tadi ada namamu di kelas 1-1, jadi kamu jangan banyak protes Naruto, ayo masuk, kita udah sampai depan kelas nih!" seru Kiba, saat menyadari posisi mereka yang tepat di depan pintu, akhirnya tanpa perlu diminta untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto cs segera memasuki kelas tersebut.

Silence~~~

Semua penghuni kelas terdiam saat Naruto masuk duluan. Membuat Kiba cengo. 'ada apa sih? Kok pada diem aja?'

"kyaaaaaaaaa! Dia cowok yang tadi pagiiii….!"

"gyaaaa…. Kita juga sekelas ama dia…! Oh my God.." teriak siswi pada histeris melihat kedatangan Naruto dan teman-teman [kayak apa aja]. Sontak membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji sweatdrop, Shikamaru mah cuek-cuek aja.

"eng.. selamat pagi semua…" sapa Naruto canggung, meski canggung, tapi tak lupa, senyuman charming juga ikut nampang di wajah nya yang udah tampan dari sononya. Bikin kelas makin ribut ama teriakan histeris siswinya.

"kyaaa….!"

"kawaaiii!" nah lho, cowok dibilang manis.

"kereeeen!" ini baru bener.

"nama kamu siapa.. kamu cakep banget deh."

"ng.. namaku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal." Naruto membungkuk di depan kelas, lalu sebelum makin ribut, Naruto segera di tarik Kiba untuk duduk di barisan paling belakang bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"kau malah tebar pesona."

"eh? Nggak kok, kan ada yang nanya nama, ya kujawab aja."

"padahal IP belum pada dateng ya, tapi udah riuh gini." Kata seseorang beramput hitam lurus, berkulit putih dengan senyum yang aneh, Simura Sai namanya. Siswa yang duduk di depan meja Naruto.

"aku bahkan sampe lupa kalo kita sekelas ama mereka." Timpal cowok dengan ramput berponi tebal, bernama Rock Lee. Bikin Naruto ama Kiba sweatdrop aja. Nggak tau juga kenapa mereka ikut nimbrung obrolan Kiba cs. Hahaha…

Tak berselang lama, para member IP pun segera memasuki kelas, terdengar teriakan hysteria yang jauh lebih dahsyat karena kini cowok tampan dan keren yang memasuki kelas nggak cuman satu. Tapi ada 6, wew [author ikutan triak triak gaje XD]

"kyaaaa! Sasuke-kuunn!"

"kyaa..Itachi-sama..!"

"ada Neji-samaaa..!"

"kyaaa,.,, Gaara-sama..!"

"Kimimaro-kunn!"

"Nagato-sama, daisukiii!" teriak para siswi nggak karuan. Bikin telinga berdengung dan memekakkan gendang. Dasar para wanita. Sukanya kalo triak-triak pas ada cowok cakep. Naruto tampak melihat satu per satu wajah dari member IP. 'perasaan Gaara nggak secakep itu deh' batin Naruto [kau itu, menjelekkan wajah sodaramu sendiri Nar]. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari mata yang sekelam langit malam.

Onyx hitam bertemu shappire biru

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Debaran jantung yang cepat dan tak beraturan datang dari arah dada kiri pemuda berambut emo mencuat keatas, setelah melihat keindahan shappire biru yang cerah. Sedangkan Naruto, ia segera memutus kontak mata antara mereka, karena sudah cukup melihat wajah para member IP. Sedangkan si pemuda emo nampak sedikit kecewa ketika kontak matanya dengan pemuda shappire terputus.

'cih! Sial, siapa pemuda itu' batinya. Untuk pertama kalianya selama hidup di dunia ini, pemuda berambut emo a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha melamun di depan orang banyak, Itachi yang menyadari itu segera menyenggol pelan lengan adiknya.

"ada apa?" bisiknya. Hanya dijawab gelengan singkat yang nyaris aja tak terlihat. Itachi hanya menghela napas berat, melihat polah tingkah adik kembarnya. Dia segera berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ada di barisan belakang. Tentu aja duduk bareng Sasuke.

"hey Nar, aku nggak sangka, ternyata kita bakal bersebrangan ama duo Uchiha itu." Bisik Kiba, Naruto yang masih menatap ke luar jendela segera menoleh kearah bangku yang ditunjuk Kiba.

"biarkan aja. Mereka kan bebas milih. Eh? Nih anak kok cepet banget tidurnya." Kata Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru udah lelap dan terbawa mimpi, sedangkan Chouji nampak asik dengan snacknya. Bikin Naruto ama Kiba sweatdrop bareng.

"dasar…" ucap mereka bebarengan. Sedangkan Chouji asik dengan snack yang entah kenapa nggak ada habisnya. Naruto dan Kiba masih asik dengan obrolan ringan mereka, hingga mereka tak menyadari jika daritadi ada yang memperhatikan kedekatan mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

"hey touto, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu pemuda itu.." Itachi yang merasa risih karena sikap adiknya yang nggak seperti biasanya, memutuskan untuk menegurnya lebih dulu, karena biasanya Sasuke akan cerita apapun itu padanya.

"hn" cuman jawaban itu yang diberikan oleh sang adik tercinta, menandakan bahwa adiknya benar-benar terpikat oleh pemuda yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"kau ini, apa gara-gara dia kau jadi menyimpang begini? Hish! Benar-benar deh." Gumam Itachi yang tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke, karena dari tadi Sasuke tengah sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda pirang yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"hey Naruto, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Kiba cukup didengar oleh telingan Sasuke, pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, nampaknya dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya. Baru aja dia galau karena nggak tau nama sang pujaan hati, eh ternyata bocah jabrik coklat nyebutin namanya.

"nggak kok, hehehe." Merekapun menjalani sisa hari ini dengan tenang dan damai.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"hahh... hari enaknya ngapain ya?" Naruto nampak berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan di hari libur seperti ini. pasalnya dia nggak ada jadwal latihan maupun jadwal belajar. jadi dia bingung hendak melakukan apa.

"lebih baik aku latihan sendiri aja. sekalian jalan-jalan" akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beranjak mandi, hari ini rencananya dia akan jogging dan berlatih boxing di ruang klub boxing. kelebihan yang di dapat jika kita masuk asrama adalah kita bisa menggunakan fasilitas yang ada tanpa perlu repot mengurus ijin.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto segera mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian olahraga, celana trainning berwarna hitam dengan garis putih di setiap sisinya yang terbuat dari bahan parasut. t-shirt berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek yang pas sekali di tubuhnya yang atletis, handuk dan tak lupa juga jaket lengan panjang berbahan parasut yang terdapat tudung kepalanya. jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis putih yang senada dengan celananya, serta sepatu khusus yang disediakan pihak sekolah karena dia berprestasi di bidang olah raga.

Saat sudah siap, Naruto membawa handuk, minum serta ponselnya untuk berjaga-jaga. dia memulai joggingnya di taman sekolah. cukup lengang karena yang tinggal di asrama hanya sekitar 45 orang termasuk staff yang ditugaskan diasrama. Tapi itu nggak jadi masalah buat Naruto.

Drrrt.. Drrt..

Ada e-mail masuk, saat dia tengah asik berjogging ria, 'mungkin Kyuu' pikir Naruto, dia berhenti di dekat pohon, sambil membuka e-mail yang baru saja masuk itu.

_-from: Kyuu-chan_

_-to: Naru-boy_

_kakak~~ _

_Lagi apa liburan begini?_

_Aku ada kabar baik buat kakak~ :3_

_Mau dengar nggak… ^-^_

"dasar rubah kecil itu, kenapa nggak langsung aja sih." Gerutu Naruto, tapi dengan wajah yang ceria, karena dia senang adiknya seperti itu. Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto langsung membalas e-mail tersebut

_-to: Kyuu-chan_

_-from: Naru-boy_

_Yak! Kau rubah cilik! ¬_¬_

_Langsung bilang aja lagii~ ^o^_

_Apa kabar baiknya?_

Send

Diputuskan, Naruto akan duduk sebentar menanti balasan dari adiknya tercinta. Tentu saja nggak cuman duduk diem aja, melainkan melakukan push-up juga sit-up. Dipikirannya emang nggak ada yang lebih penting dari olahraga. Saking seriusnya, Naruto sampe nggak sadar kalo dari tadi dia diliatin ama sepasang mata beriris jade.

Satu hal yang nggak Naruto tau, yaitu sepupunya Gaara juga tinggal di asrama, tepat disebelah asrama yang dia tempati. Sebenarnya pihak keluarga Gaara nggak setuju dengan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara sendiri bersikeras ingin tinggal diasrama. Dan sekarang tengah mengikuti sang sepupu yang terlihat duduk nyaman [nyaman dari mananya coba?] dibawah pohon.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Naruto bergetar lagi, tanda bahwa ada e-mail masuk. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuknya membuka e-mail itu. Dia penasaran dengan kabar bagus yang bakalan Kurama kasih tahukan ke dirinya

_-from: Kyuu-chan_

_-to: Naru-boy_

_Hehehe…. =D _

_Sabar dong kakakku sayang…_

_Kabarnya adalah… [...]_

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, meskipun dia sebenarnya senang mengentahui kabar gembira tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar dia telah tersenyum charming, membuat siapa aja yang melihat senyumannya itu meleleh. Tak luput juga, sang sepupu yang tengah tersepona akan keampuhan senyum charmingnya Naruto.

_-from: Naru-boy_

_-to: Kyuu-chan_

_[speachless]_

_Aku sampe nggak percaya ama kabar yang kamu kirim ini._

_Tapi kalo itu beneran, maka…_

_Selamat..._

_Aku siap menyambutnya dengan senang, ^-^_

Send

Naruto menghela napas lega, lalu dia segera bangkit dan melanjutkan sesi latihan rutinya itu. Mulai berjogging lagi, kurang lebih… sepuluh kali putaran lagi, baru dia akan menuju ke gedung olahraga.

"kenapa dia tersenyum senang seperti itu? Apa yang membuatnya senang…?" Tanya Gaara pada rumput yang bergoyang [kok kayak lagu yak]. Masih diam terpaku memikirkan, apa yang dapat membuat sepupunya itu senang. Meskipun Naruto tipe cowok yang murah senyum, tapi jarang juga dia menunjukan sifat senangnya yang tulus seperti itu.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'kenapa jatungku berdetak kencang seperti ini' batin Gaara sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdetak kencang. Akhirnya diputuskan untuknya segera kembali ke asrama, takutnya dia akan mendapat masalah dengan jantungnya jika dia tetap mengikuti Naruto.

[¶¶¶]

Disebuah kamar yang serba putih, terlihat sangat bersih dan bersinar. Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna dark blue itu tengah sibuk dengan sebuah tablet di tanganya. Seperti sedang mencari atau melihat sesuatu. Mari kita intip apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan…

"hm… jadi begitu. Dia hanya murid beasiswa." Gumamnya lirih, dengan seringaian yang tak biasa terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Naruto Namikaze, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu" ucapnya penuh dengan mabisi untuk memiliki sang pemuda blonde, yang potretnya kini tengah dipandangi pemuda dark blue aka Sasuke Uchiha.

"kau benar-benar tertarik pada pemuda pirang itu? Suke?" Tanya sang kakak kembar, Itachi, yang kini telah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"hn" jawabnya, irit kata.

"aku nggak percaya, kalo kau jadi menyimpang gini. Tapi, yah aku dukung apapun keputusanmu itu, asalkan nggak merepotkan banyak orang." Oceh Itachi yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size milik sang adik.

"cerewet… kalo kau udah nemu orang yang membuat hatimu kacau. Pasti kau akan lebih parah dariku, entah orang itu cewek atau cowok sekalipun." Tegas Sasuke yang tau bagaimana sikap kakak kembarnya itu, bukan hanya sifat kakaknya, tapi sifat keluarga Uchiha, diamana apa yang dia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

"hn" giliran sang kakak yang irit kata. Dasar Uchiha.

Hening…

Diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan, karena mereka terlelap dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi di hari yang mendatang. Ya, besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat mengejutkan untuk semua murid Konoha Gakuen. Hahaha…

"kakak, aku akan tinggal diasrama" celetuk Sasuke yang sukses membuat Itachi kaget bukan main, nggak biasanya adiknya ini membuat keputusan yang sangat nggak Uchiha banget gitu. Mana ada Uchiha yang mau terkekang dengan aturan ketat asrama. Tapi Itachi paham satu hal, kalo adiknya udah buat keputusan, maka akan sangat susah untuk menghentikannya. Itulah sifat keras kepala Sasuke.

"kenapa mendadak?" Tanya Itachi dengan tenang, padahal hatinya masih was was.

"aku udah mikirin ini sejak aku ketemu bocah itu. Dan aku udah ajuin proposal ke pihak sekolah" jawab Sasuke enteng, beda banget ama sikap kakaknya sekarang yang jadi kalang kabut.

"apa... kau benar-benar serius, Suke?" Tanya Itachi hati-hati, takut kalo ada yang salah ama ucapannya dan buat adik semata wayangnya ini ngamuk.

"hn" jawabnya. Sasuke mulai mengepak semua barang dan pakaian yang akan dibawanya nanti, bahkan dia udah siapin semuannya. Termasuk bilang ke orang tuannya tentang keputusannya ini. Setuju atau nggak, Sasuke akan tetap pindah dan tinggal diasrama.

"hahh… baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Pasti ayah juga maunya aku ikut." Putus Itachi, yakin dengan apa yang akan ayahnya katakana nanti.

"hn, terserah" mau bagaimanapun, Sasuke juga nggak bisa menghentikan kakaknya.

Itachi membantu adiknya untuk packing. Dia juga akan packing, tapi nanti setelah barang yang akan Sasuke bawa sudah di pack semuannya, benar-benar kakak yang perhatian, aku jadi pengen punya kakak kayak Tachi deh #ngarep!

"ini udah semuannya?"

"hn"

"kalo gitu, aku juga mau packing dulu, nanti tinggal minta tolong sama Kakashi buat ngirim barang kita ke asrama" Itachi beranjak setelah mendengar 'hn' dari adiknya. Dia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyuubi tampak udah setia menanti di stasiun kereta di daerah Tokyo, dengan tas ranselnya yang masih setia nangkring di bahunya.

"kakak lama sekali sih… huuft~" gerutunya, dengan wajah yang akan membuat siapa aja akan berteriak 'manisnya~~'

"yo, rubah cilik! Apa udah lama?" Tanya sosok pemuda pirang yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh sang rubah.

"huft! Kau lama, kakak!" kesal Kurama, lalu memeluk kakaknya itu penuh rindu. Tunggu! Kenapa Kyuubi ada di Tokyo? Kalian pasti taulah alasannya, iya kan? Jadi nggak usah kujelasin aja ya. #digebukin readers. Oke-oke, akan aku jelasin. #kepaksa.

Ingat akan e-mail yang dikirimkan Kyuubi ke Naruto? Itulah alasan kenapa Kyuubi sekarang ini ada di Tokyo, karena Kyuubi lompat kelas lagi, dia bahkan dinyatakan lulus dari SMP yang ada di Hokkaido, karena kejeniusan otaknya yang setara dengan murid SMA. Dan ketika ia ditawari untuk langsung loncat kelas, Kyuubi langsung menerimanya, tapi dengan syarat dia akan bersekolah di Tokyo, tepatnya di Konoha Gakuen. Sekian penjelasan dari saya. Oh iya, lupa, Kyuubi jadinya satu kelas ama Naruto gitu lho. Euhm… mungkin bisa dikatakan murid pindahan, tapi bukan juga sih. Kan dia dari SMP. Hmm… oke kita anggap aja Kyuubi murid SMU yang telat memasuki masa orientasinya. Hahaha… balik ke cerita.

"maaf deh maaf, ayo kita segera ke asrama, kamu ada dikamar tepat didepan kamarku, tadi aku udah langsung bilang ke kepala sekolahya untuk menempatkan kamu tepat didepan kamarku." Kyuubi yang mendengar itu terlihat girang, yah bisa dibilang kalo Kyuubi itu kena brother's complex gitulah.

"horeeee…! Kamarnya deketan ama kakak!" serunya girang, tapi sedetik kemudian dia murung.

"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat perubahan drastic dari adiknya itu.

"lalu, siapa yang sekamar ama kakak?" Tanya Kurama penuh selidik.

"ahahaha… satu kamar hanya dihuni satu orang aja kok. Jadi nggak ada yang sekamar denganku. Begitu juga ama kamu." Jelas Naruto, menyakinkan adeknya yang kena brother's complex itu.

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalo begitu." Mereka sedang ada di bus yang menuju ke Konoha Gakuen, jarak dari Konoha Gakuen dengan stasiun lumayan jauh.

[¶¶¶]

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuubi memasuki kelasnya, tadi malam, dia dan kakaknya menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, demi membahas kelas yang akan ditempati Kyuubi. Dan untung sekali kepsek memberikan kelas yang sama ama Naruto, kalo nggak bisa di gantung thu kepsek di pohon pete ama Kyuubi.

"foxy… bangun, hey!" seru Naruto didepan kamar Kurama, yang di panggil masih asik bergemul di balik selimut.

"hahh… yaudah kau kutinggal. Aku berangkat dulu" setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, terdengar suara gedebak gedebuk dari dalam kamar Kyuubi, bikin Naruto sweatdrop aja.

Cklek…

"tunggu kakak~~ jangan tinggalin aku" tanpa berperasaan, Kyuubi narik lengan Naruto untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menunggunya di dalam.

"kau ini, makanya besok bangunlah lebih pagi." Gerutu Naruto, yang udah duduk manis di kursi meja belajar Kyuubi.

"iyaa… makanya kakak bangunin aku lebih pagi lagi dong. Itu dimeja ada kunci cadangan kamar ini. Aku juga minta kunci cadangan kamar kakak ya!" seru Kyuubi dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela napas lelah, capek juga ngehadepin adek rempong kayak Kyuubi gitu.

Nggak berapa lama, Kyuubi udah keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan seragam barunya, dengan dasi yang masih mlenceng kesana kemari. Keliatan banget kalo dia makenya tadi buru-buru.

"hahh… kemarilah" mendengar permintaan Naruto, Kyuubi segera saja mendekat ke arah kakaknya itu, dan Naruto segera merapihkan dasi adiknya itu.

"kau ini, kalo kamu mau bersanding sejajar ma kakak, seharusnya ubah sikap kekanakkanmu ini. Dasar ceroboh."

"kakak sendiri juga masih anak-anak kan, jangan menggerutu begitu." Protes Kyuubi.

"hey, meskipun aku pernah loncat kelas sekali, setidaknya sekarang ini usiaku udah 14 tahun, nah kamu? Kau itu masih 11 tahun, bodoh!" jelas Naruto, nggak suka dibantah ama adeknya. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"nah, ayo berangkat." Kyuubi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan berdampingan ama Naruto. Oke akan aku jelaskan. Kenapa Kyuubi yang masih berusia 11 tahun udah ada di SMA.

Begini ceritanya, karena ini cerita buatanku, jadi ya terserah padaku dong. Hahahaha #tabok. Oke, Kyuubi masuk SD saat berusia 5 tahun, di SD dia hanya 4 tahun dan loncat kelas, di SMP pun dia hanya 2 tahun. Makanya dia bisa masuk SMA di usia yang masih 11 tahun, yah tinggi badan kedua Namikaze ini emang lebih baik daripada anak seumuran mereka, tapi di SMA ini, mereka terlihat seperti cowok imut. Inget ya, karena usia mereka juga yang masih termasuk imut. Hehehehe. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masuk SD di usia 5 tahun, dan dia loncat kelas saat di SMP kelas satu. Itulah kenapa saat SMA dia berusia 14 tahun.

Disepanjang koridor, banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan Naruto dan Kyuubi, merasa asing dengan pemuda orange yang ada disebelah pangeran matahari mereka [yah, sejak kejadian senyuman charming Naruto waktu itu, Naruto dapet julukan pangeran matahari].

"mereka kenapa sih kak?" Tanya Kyuubi, berbisik ke Naruto.

"biarkan aja, mungkin mereka merasa heran ama kedatanganmu." Jawab Naruto cuek ama keadaan sekitarnya.

"tapi… kenapa mereka mandang kakak dengan tatapan mata yang menjijikan begitu" protes Kyuubi, merasa nggak suka kakaknya ditatap penuh pujaan ama murid-murid cewek yang mereka lewati. Sebenernya nggak cuman murid cewek sih.

"udah cuekin aja, dan foxy. Jaga kelakuanmu selama belajar disini, jangan buat aku dapat masalah lagi kayak setahun lalu." Ancam Naruto. Nggak mau lagi kena masalah gara-gara kegilaan sang adek karena brother's complex.

"iya kak!" jawab Kyuubi semangat.

Greek…

Pintu kelas 1-1 terbuka, masuklah Namikaze bersaudara itu ke kelas tersebut, yang buat seisi kelas bengong, heran plus kaget, secara anak SMP kok bisa masuk SMA sih? Padahal Kyuubi thu aslinya masih SD. Hahahaha.

"pagi semua…" sapa Naruto ceria, seperti biasanya, senyuman charming selalu setia di bibir manisnya.

"kyaaaa…..!" jerit para siswi heboh, mereka nosebleed berjamaah tiap ngeliat senyum charming khas milik Naruto.

"cih…" Kyuubi mendecih tak suka. Naruto yang sadar itu hanya tersenyum, tanda bahwa dia memperingatkan Kyuubi.

"ada apa? Apa ada hantu?" Tanya Kiba yang baru aja masuk.

"nggak tau tuh." Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas, diikuti Kyuubi dan Kiba.

"oh ya Kiba, kau udah ngerjain tugas kemarin?" Tanya Naruto, duduk di sebelah Kiba, Kyuubi menggeram nggak senang.

"ada apa Kyuu? Hahh… baiklah baiklah… Kiba?"

"ya?"

"maukah kamu pindah tempat duduk? Kyuu maunnya duduk sama aku."

"emang siapa sih dia? Kan masih banyak bangku yang kosong" Kiba terdengar sewot. Sedangkan Kyuubi menyeringai karena kakaknya memuluskan apa yang dimintanya.

"oh iya, dia Kyuubi Namikaze. Adekku. Baru masuk hari ini."

"heh? Kukira kau anak tunggal Naru. Yaudahlah. Hinata?" panggil Kiba ke gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"ya Kiba?"

"bolehkah aku duduk denganmu? Naru mau duduk ama murid baru ini." Hinata melihat pemuda yang ada di belakang Naruto, lalu mengangguk ke Kiba. Setelah Kiba pindah, Kyuubi segera duduk di samping kakaknya.

"kenapa kakak suka duduk dibelakang sih?" Tanya Kyuubi heran.

"biar bisa tidur, hehehe" jawab Naruto santai, bikin Kyuubi sweatdrop aja. Dari dulu Naruto memang suka sekali duduk di belakang, alasannya biar bisa tidur. Namun bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Naruto cuman nggak mau terlalu memperhatiin pelajaran, takutnya dia nggak bisa ngontrol kerja otaknya.

"kalo kau nggak biasa duduk di belakang duduk aja di depan. Thu masih ada yang kosong." Tunjuk Naruto, nggak berperasaan banget sih ama adeknya

"nggak ah, aku mau duduk ama kakak aja." Jawab Kyuubi, nyantai. Mereka berdua asik sendiri, Naruto yang asik naruh kepalanya di meja, pengennya sih tidur, sedangkan Kyuubi asik memperhatikan kakaknya yang tampan dan berkesan manis itu.

"kakak…" lirih Kyuubi, nggak mau ngeganggu Naruto.

"apa?"

"ngg... ada yang kakak sukai nggak?" Tanya Kyuubi, kayak biasanya.

"enggak. Tenang aja deh. Lagian siapa yang mau ama aku."

"aku mau kok kak. Hehehe" jawab Kyuubi, dengan nada bercanda, sedangkan Naruto? Dia mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi gemas. Adeknya ini emang paling bisa buat dia rileks. Nggak lama, kelas kembali ribut dengan teriakkan-teriakkan histeris para kaum hawa, pasalnya para anggota IP memasuki kelas gitu loh.

"cih, berisik." Gumam Naruto, Kyuubi yang mendengar itu segera menutup telinga Naruto, maksud hati mau membantu Naruto gitu.

"masih kedengeran kak? Maaf, tadi Kyuu lupa bawa headset."

"nggak pa-pa kok. Lagian salahku juga kan, tidur dikelas." Jawab Naruto, senyum charmingnya nggak lupa nebeng di wajah tampannya.

"kakak~~" Kyuubi pun memeluk Naruto dengan mesranya, nggak sadar kalo ada 3 pasang mata yang mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"ada apa rubah?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya di tanggapi gelengan kecil oleh Kyuubi. Guru yang mengajar dijam pertama pun memasuki kelas. Ia menatap Kyuubi sejenak. Maksudnya sih nyuruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas gitu. Naruto melepas pelukan Kyuubi.

"maju gih. Perkenalan dulu sana." Perintah Naruto, yang langsung di tanggapi anggukan dan Kyuubi segera berjalan ke depan kelas.

"namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, salam kenal." Ucapnya singkat. Nggak seperti sang kakak a.k.a. Naruto, Kyuubi sama sekali nggak menampilkan senyumannya, lebih berkesan dingin. Perbedaan sifatnya 180° dibandingkan saat bersama Naruto.

"oke, ada yang mau di tanyakan?" tanya Iruka, tapi Kyuubi udah kembali ke bangkunya, membuat beberapa siswi yang menghela napas kecewa.

"baiklah, kita langsung mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 23" seru Iruka, memberikan instruksi ke murid-muridnya. Kyuubi segera menyerobot buku milik sang kakak, sedangkan Naruto? Dia memilih tidur di kelas, ketularan sifatnya Shikamaru.

•

•

•

•

•

To be continued…


End file.
